matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Superintendent
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 66|capacity = 5 (max 25) (10 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *420 *340 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-tanned bolt-action sniper rifle with a long barrel, 5-round magazine, stock, bipod and a telescopic zoom. Strategy It deals great damage, low fire rate and capacity, and decent mobility. Tips *It is best used in long ranges, since in that range, sniper weapons dominate the fight there. *Be sure to aim for the head for almost guaranteed kill and conserve ammunition. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *As always, do not stop moving since staying still renders you vulnerable to all forms of attacks. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Keep your shots count, since it does not have much ammo, *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Hide if you want to reload, since the time needed for reload is quite long. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. Counters *Use the Reflector gadget so as to make its users less interested in hitting you. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. *Though very powerful it lacks the wall break attribute. Use wall-break snipers and deal chip damage. *Attack the users when they are reloading, as this is when they are most vulnerable. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *If the user rocket jumps, wait for the user to rocket jump and then rocket jump to be above the user, giving you an advantage. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the MacMillan TAC-50 bolt-action sniper rifle. *It is one of the Sniper weapons with a usable bipod. *It looks visually akin to the Legend Sniper. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary